Enseñándote una lección
by Ikaros-san
Summary: PxG y CxA. Garu le dice a Pucca que es tonta y que es una inútil, Pucca sufre pero le enseñará una lección que no olvidará jamás. ¿Cómo lo hará? pues, ¡AL ESTILO NINJA!
1. Ya no más Prólogo

**Ya no más (Prólogo)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Ya sé que no es de Naruto pero quise probar con algo más a ver cómo me iba jeje. Le agradezco a VOOZ por prestarme a todos los personajes de Pucca. Bien, ahí les va.**

Era un día soleado en la aldea de Sooga. Los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan y Pucca perseguía por toda la aldea a Garu ¬¬.

-¿Qué no se cansa de hacer eso?-dijo Ching cansada por estar persiguiendo a Pucca

-Creo que no-dijo Abyo igual de cansado

**Mientras en otro lugar…**

-Muack-se escuchó un beso tronado en la cara de Garu

Garu solo intentaba zafarse del agarre de su acosadora no. 1 (bien que te gusta que te ande acosando ¬¬).

Ya cansado de tanto asqueroso beso, la empujó haciéndole caer de pompis en un charco de agua. Garu aprovechó para escribirle una nota con letras grandes que decía: "¡DEJAME EN PAZ POR UNA %$%##"$ VEZ EN TU VIDA! ¡BÚSCATE UNA VIDA!".

-O.O-Pucca se sorprendió al leer semejante confesión

¿Tanto la odiaba? Quiso pensar que no pero al ver la cara roja de coraje de Garu, bajó la cabeza apenada.

El chico tenía razón, ¿Por qué siempre lo perseguía? Era claro que ella lo quería y mucho pero para él solo era una niña tonta con las hormonas alborotadas a temprana edad.

En lo que pensaba, Garu le dio otra hoja que decía:

"¿Qué eres sorda o qué? Búscate un bosque y piérdete en él. Que hago para que lo entiendas, ah sí. Eres la niña más molesta, empalagosa, fea, tonta y debilucha de todo el mundo" (muy bien Garu, ya te estás pasando ¬¬#).

Pucca solo abrió los ojos más de lo que humanamente se podía. Ya había captado el mensaje anterior, pero que le dijera que era tonta y debilucha (porque lo otro se lo pasaba por el arco del triunfo) fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Así que Pucca sonrió de medio lado.

-Si soy tan tonta y debilucha, ¿Cómo es que te he salvado tantas veces de ser asesinado por un ninja de nivel inferior?-habló Pucca finalmente

Garu se quedó helado por dos razones: la primera, que Pucca hablara y la segunda que le dijera que era un ninja incompetente. Le iba a responder, pero recordó su voto de silencio.

-Bien, creo que entendiste. ¿Sabes? Ya me había cansado de estarte persiguiendo para ver si algún día me corresponderías, pero al ver que soy "tonta y debilucha" decidí mandarte a la…

-¡Pucca, Garu! Qué bueno que los encontramos-dijo Ching sonriendo

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-dijo Abyo sonriendo pícaro

-No, no interrumpen nada-dijo Pucca con tono de voz molesto

Ching y Abyo se quedaron con las bocas desencajadas.

-Ha…hablaste-dijeron ambos ninjas

-Ups, lo olvidé. Es que como soy tan tonta y debilucha no aguanté las ganas de hablar-dijo Pucca molesta

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Ching confundida

-Pregúntale al señor "yo soy el más inteligente y fuerte ninja del universo"-dijo señalando a Garu

-¿Qué le dijiste Garu?-dijo Abyo viéndole acusadoramente

-Míralo por ti mismo-dijo Pucca dándoles los papeles-Yo me retiro, no vaya a ser que mi "estupidez y fealdad" los contagie-dicho esto se fue corriendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Ching y Abyo leyeron las hojas para después abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Ching tuvo un ataque de furia y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Garu dejándole la cara casi igual a la de Lin Mei (¡Asi se hace Ching!).

-¡Eres un idiota Garu!-le gritó Ching yéndose para ir con Pucca

-Esta vez, no estoy de tu lado amigo-dijo Abyo negando con la cabeza

Y se fue detrás de Ching dejando a un Garu que comenzaba a arrepentirse.

**En la casa de Pucca…**

-Hola Pucca, mira lo que tenemos para ti-dijo tío Dumplin con un tazón de fideos

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-dijo Pucca desganada yendo hacia su cuarto

-¿Rompiste tu voto de silencio?-dijo tío Ho sorprendido

-Ese silencio solo lo hiciste por que Garu también lo hizo…-dijo Tío Lingüini

-…Y solo se rompería si tu dejabas de querer a Garu-terminó de decir tío Dumplin

-Corrección, sigo queriendo a Garu, pero Garu nunca me quiso-dijo Pucca intentando no llorar

-Oh Pucca-dijeron los tres tíos quienes la abrazaron fuertemente

Pucca comenzó a llorar y se aferró más a ese abrazo. Después de desahogarse, les contó todo lo que Garu le había dicho.

-Ese no es el comportamiento de un buen ninja-dijo Tío Ho negando con la cabeza

-No fue del todo su culpa, siempre lo he estado atosigando-dijo Pucca suspirando pesadamente

-Por una parte tienes razón, pero por otra Garu nunca debió de decir eso de ti-dijo tío Lingüini algo molesto

-¿Qué tal si le demuestras que no eres todo lo que te dijo? Eso sería en la competencia de "Ninjas supremos"-dijo Ho sonriendo

-Pero, llevo muchos años sin entrar a ese torneo-dijo Pucca algo confundida

-Es por eso que vas a defender tu título y Garu al ver que tu eres el "ninja supremo", se quedará con la boca desencajada-dijo Tío Dumplin dándole su tazón de fideos

-Y Garu entrará este año ya que fue ascendido a abeja de cielo. Y tu obtuviste ese rango hace dos años-dijo Ho sonriendo al imaginarse la cara que Garu pondría (la verdad, no se me ocurrió otro nombre -.-U)

-Es por eso que le vas a demostrar quién eres realmente-dijo Lingüini sonriéndole

-Tienen razón, regresaré a mi camino ninja-dijo Pucca decidida-Pero solo lo hago por ustedes, ya que me trae malos recuerdos cuando fui ninja-dijo Pucca con melancolía pero recuperando su determinación

Y asi se fue a su habitación a arrancar todos los afiches que tiene de Garu con gran dolor.

**En otro lugar…**

Se veía a un joven con dos coletas y un traje ninja con un corazón rojo en frente del mismo suspirando abatido.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que está algo corto pero es el prólogo. Ahora, mis habituales preguntas idiotas.**

**¿Garu entrará en la competencia?**

**¿Qué cara pondrá cuando se entere que Pucca era una ninja de alto nivel?**

**¿Sufrirá por decirle esas cosas? (por supuesto que sufrirá Muajajaja cof)**

**¿Por qué solo hago fics donde siempre hay venganzas?**

**¿Leerán esto mis lectores sin que me maten por no hacer otro fic de Naruto?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi por fis.**


	2. El entrenamiento de Pucca Capítulo 1

**El entrenamiento de Pucca (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Estoy feliz porque recibí revis y pusieron esta historia como su favorita n_n gracias a todos los que han leído este fic. Le agradezco a VOOZ que me prestara a los personajes de Pucca para causarles un tra…cof, digo, para realizar este fic. Bien, ahí les va.**

-Vamos Pucca, hazlo como solías hacerlo-dijo Santa cruzado de brazos y con su típico traje rojo

-De acuerdo-dijo Pucca para después correr hacia una roca y romperla con un solo puñetazo

En instantes, la roca se hizo polvo. Santa sonrió y se encaminó hacia Pucca.

-No has perdido tu toque jojo-dijo Santa feliz

-Gracias Santa. Nos vemos después, tengo que ayudarles a mis tíos en el restaurante-dijo Pucca con su habitual sonrisa

Y Pucca se fue dejando a Santa feliz.

Y es que Santa la había entrenado desde los cuatro años. Secretamente, Santa era conocido como "linterna roja" en sus días como ninja, hasta que se aburrió y decidió ser lo que es ahora: un gordo vestido de rojo que tiene complicaciones para correr ¬¬ o eso es lo que les hacía creer a los habitantes de Sooga (¿recuerdan un episodio que se llama "venganza navideña"? pues en ese se muestra que Santa era un ninja que robaba cosas pero al final se cansó y bla, bla, bla).

Santa se retiró del lugar.

**En el restaurante…**

Pucca entregaba los fideos a velocidad luz, dejando en alto la eficiencia del restaurante. En eso, vio que Rin-rin trataba de manera despreciable a Dada (esa zorra siempre me cayó mal ¬¬#).

-Lárgate Dada, invades mi perfecto espacio-dijo Rin-rin limándose las uñas y arrojándole salsa en la cara

-Déjalo en paz Rin-rin-dijo Pucca roja de coraje

-¿Hablas? Pensé que eras retrasada-dijo Rin-rin en tono de burla

-Rin-rin, tienes una llamada-dijo Pucca pasándole un teléfono

-Nadie está hablando-dijo Rin-rin aventándole el teléfono

-Oh, es que hablaron de los 60´s para pedirte que les regresaras la ropa que te robaste-dijo Pucca burlándose de su atuendo

-¿QUÉ? Mi ropa está de moda y tú simplemente estás celosa-dijo Rin-rin viéndole con odio

-¿Celosa yo? ¿De un algodón de azúcar rosa con relleno azul que camina? ¡Ja! Buena esa-dijo Pucca refiriéndose a su vestimenta rosa y a su cabello azul

El ambiente se volvía tenso, ya que todos los clientes estaban pegados a la pared muertos de miedo ya que conocían el carácter de ambas chicas. Un goterón resbaló de la cabeza de los tres tíos de Pucca.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-suspiró cansado Ho

-Esas niñas van a destruir todo el restaurante-dijo Lingüini preocupado

-¡Que alguien las detenga!-dijo tío Dumplin asustado

Y como si fuera un llamado divino, entró Garu haciendo que ambas chicas lo voltearan a ver. En eso, Pucca decide irse a su habitación.

-Oye Pucca, ¿Por qué no vienes a saludar a Garu?-dijo Rin-rin dándole un beso sabiendo que eso enfurecería a Pucca

Pucca los volteó a ver sin inmutarse.

-No gracias, te lo regalo-dijo Pucca retomando la dirección hacia su cuarto

Todos se quedaron con cara de ¿what? Y sin habla.

-Eh, no hay nada que ver aquí. Mejor vean sus fideos-dijo Ho entregándoles fideos gratis

Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, todos se fueron a sentar. Garu empujó a Rin-rin a un lado y subió en dirección al cuarto de Pucca. Y Rin-rin se fue a su casa muy irritada al no conseguir hacer enojar a Pucca.

-No, déjala en paz-dijo Lingüini viéndole serio

Garu suspiró resignado y se fue a una de las mesas a comer fideos sin muchas ganas.

**En el cuarto de Pucca…**

Pucca abría la puerta de su habitación y al entrar vio a su amiga Ching sentada en la orilla de la cama y de brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que hablar Pucca-dijo Ching seria

-De acuerdo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-dijo Pucca sentándose junto a Ching

-¿Todavía amas a Garu verdad?-dijo Ching relajando sus facciones

-Eso es algo que no se pregunta cuando ya se sabe la respuesta-dijo Pucca triste

-Ay amiga, te enamoraste de un mudo idiota-dijo Ching sonriendo

Pucca soltó una risita.

-Sí, pero no sé cómo me contuve cuando la bruja esa puso sus venenosos labios en los de él-dijo Pucca riendo

-De seguro ya le hubieras transformado la cara-dijo Ching riéndose también

Las dos se la pasaron riendo de todos los momentos que pasaron juntas. Pasaron como dos horas entre tanta plática.

-¿Cómo te va con el entrenamiento?-preguntó Ching curiosa

-Bien, supongo-dijo Pucca modestamente

-¿Supones? Eres la mejor patea traseros que he conocido-dijo Ching sonriendo

-No es para tanto-dijo Pucca toda roja

-Así que retomaste tu entrenamiento para entrar a la competencia de Ninja supremo. La cara que va a poner Garu cuando se entere que tiene que competir contra ti-dijo Ching riendo malvadamente al imaginarse a Garu con una cara de desconcierto total

-Ching, me estás asustando-dijo Pucca con un goterón

-Ups, me dejé llevar por mi lado malo-dijo Ching riendo nerviosamente

-No hay problema. ¡Oh! Se me hace tarde-dijo Pucca acomodando sus cosas

-Es verdad, tienes que ir a tu entrenamiento-dijo Ching sonriendo-¿Te acompaño?-dijo viendo con brillitos en los ojos

-Claro, por mí no hay problema-dijo Pucca sonriendo

Salieron de la habitación de Pucca rumbo al entrenamiento. Mientras, Garu las observaba alejarse. Las iba a seguir cuando una mano detuvo su andar.

-Ni se te ocurra seguirla Garu. Tuviste la oportunidad de disculparte, ahora atente a las consecuencias-dijo Tío Dumplin advirtiéndole

Garu se soltó y se fue a su casa resignado.

**En otro lugar…**

-Vamos Pucca, debes resistir-dijo Santa lanzando un buque para que lo cargara

Y es que era un entrenamiento de resistencia en el cual estaba cargando desde un simple gato hasta una enorme isla que salió de quien sabe dónde.

Pucca cargaba todo eso con apenas un suspiro, ya que si fuera otra persona, ahora ya la estarían velando a causa de un aplastamiento.

-Bien, deja eso ahí y sigamos con la meditación-dijo santa poniendo unos tapetes blancos sobre el césped

Pucca soltó como si nada todo ese peso a un lado de ella.

-¿Puedo unirme a la meditación?-preguntó Ching sonriendo

-Claro-dijeron Pucca y Santa

Y duraron un buen rato en la meditación.

**En la casa de Garu…**

-"Fui un tonto"-se decía Garu

-"¿Eso era lo que querías, no?"-le dijo su conciencia

-"No quería que me odiara, simplemente quería que dejara de perseguirme día y noche"-le dijo Garu a su conciencia

-"Entonces, ¿Qué harás?"-le dijo su conciencia seriamente

-"Nada, ¿para qué? Si ya no tengo oportunidad"-le dijo Garu tristemente

-"Pucca tiene razón, eres un imbécil"-le regañó su conciencia

-"¡Cállate! No sabes cómo me siento"-le dijo Garu con una vena en la cabeza

-"¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Soy tu conciencia tarado ¬¬"-le gritó a Garu

-"Bah, déjalo así"-dijo Garu resignado

-"¿Tan fácil te rindes? Ja, ¿y te haces llamar ninja?"-dijo su conciencia burlándose

-"Entonces, ¿Qué hago, don perfecto? ¬¬#"-dijo Garu molesto porque le dijo que no era un ninja excepcional (no, tu conciencia dijo que eras un imbécil ¬¬)

-"¡Lucha por ella tonto! Vas a sudar sangre y lágrimas para que ella te vuelva a amar"-le regañó de nuevo su conciencia

-"Tienes razón, lucharé por ella"-le dijo Garu decidido

Y con ese pensamiento, se fue a entrenar para entrar a la competencia de ninja supremo.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Tal parece que Garu está sufriendo de lo lindo, hasta su conciencia está en su contra jeje. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿sí?**


	3. ¿Pucca tiene novio? Capítulo 2

**¿Pucca tiene novio? (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un capi más. Gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta historia. Le agradezco a VOOZ que me haya prestado a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Pucca descansaba de su entrenamiento de ayer. Iba de compras con Ching en el centro comercial (ya sé que en la serie no sale ningún centro comercial, pero en mi fi si n_n). Compraban casi todo lo que veían. Salían de una tienda de zapatos, cuando se toparon con Rin-rin (alias la %#$#$).

-Hola Pucca, ¿vienes a que te hagan un tratamiento contra tu fealdad?-dijo Rin-rin burlándose

-¿Y tu vienes para que te contraten como bruja de cuento?-le regresó el insulto Pucca sonriendo de lado

-Me humillaste frente a todo el restaurante y me las vas a pagar-dijo Rin-rin transformándose (ya saben, cuando pelea con Pucca)

Y la bru…cof, digo Rin-rin destrozó las bolsas que traían. Pucca se puso roja de coraje, le estiró el cabello y le hizo dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que la lanzó muy lejos rompiendo algunas ventanas.

-¡Y no vuelvas!-gritó Ching festejando

-Desgarró tu vestido-dijo Pucca sacando un vestido verde hecho añicos

-No te preocupes, ver volar por los cielos a Rin-rin valió la pena-dijo Ching sonriendo

-¿Seguimos con las compras?-dijo Pucca sonriendo

-Por supuesto-dijo Ching para después correr con Pucca hacia otra tienda

**Dos horas después…**

Acabaron agotadas y con cientos de bolsas (tan pequeñas y ya son compradoras compulsivas ¬¬u). Se despidieron y cada una tomó rumbos diferentes.

Pucca tuvo que comprar una carretilla para poder llevar tanta cosa que compró. Llegó al restaurante y vio que Dada salía a tirar la basura.

Dada al ver semejante cantidad de bolsas que traía Pucca, pensó que era más basura y un goterón resbaló de su cabeza.

-No es basura Dada, son bolsas que traen ropa, zapatos, gorros y otras cosas-dijo Pucca sonriéndole

-Ah, ¿quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Dada sacando unas bolsas de la carretilla

-Si por fa-dijo Pucca cargando una buena parte de bolsas

Y así fueron metiendo varias bolsas hasta el cuarto de Pucca. Quedaba una pesada caja que la cual, Dada cargaba sin problemas.

-¡Wow, eres fuerte Dada!-dijo Pucca sonriendo al ver como cargaba la caja sin dificultad

-Ah, bueno yo…digamos que…-dijo Dada poniéndose nervioso

-Tú no eres torpe, solo finges serlo. ¿Eras un ninja, verdad?-dijo Pucca viéndole seria

-Tú lo dijiste, era. Tiempo pasado-dijo Dada hablando serio y sin ponerse nervioso (O.O ¿de dónde saqué a este Dada?)

-No te preocupes, no diré nada-dijo Pucca sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo Dada regresándole el gesto

Dada lanzó la caja y le dio una patada para que entrara justo por la ventana del cuarto de Pucca.

-Lo dicho, eres muy fuerte-dijo Pucca soltando una risita

Dada solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír tontamente.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿te sigue gustando Rin-rin?-dijo Pucca cambiando su semblante a uno serio

-Por desgracia-dijo Dada triste

-¿Qué tal si les damos celos?-dijo Pucca acercándose a Dada-Rin-rin verá lo que perdió por ser una bruja vanidosa y Garu se las va a ver negras. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?-dijo Pucca extendiendo la mano

-Acepto-dijo Dada cerrando el trato y jalando a Pucca hacia él para darle un beso

Se besaron durante un rato más hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

-Besas bien, imagina a Rin-rin suplicándote que les des un beso-dijo Pucca rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

-¿Crees que esto funcione?-dijo Dada rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Pucca

-Yo creo que si-dijo Pucca dándole otro beso

No se dieron cuenta de que ciertas personas los veían con celos a flor de piel.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Se veía a Pucca muy acaramelada con Dada dándose besos cada vez que se veían.

-¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja?-dijo Ching picándole a Garu quien estaba sentado junto a ella y a Abyo en una de las mesas

Ya que Ching sabia del "noviazgo" de Pucca con Dada. Asi que se ofreció para "invitar" a Garu a comer fideos.

-Nunca pensé que Pucca se enamoraría de Dada. Aunque ahora no tiene tan malos gustos-dijo Abyo solo para hacer rabiar a su amigo

Garu ya no soportó más y se fue sin comerse sus fideos. Mientras que cierta chica de pelo azul no podía dejar de sentirse celosa porque ya no tenía a su "fan número uno" ya no besaba el suelo donde ella pisa.

-Maldita Pucca. Pagarás por haberte robado a mi novio. _¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo? De seguro me está afectando comer estos fideos-_pensó Rin-rin sobándose las sienes y saliendo del restaurante

Mientras, Ching soltaba una risa y levantándole el pulgar a Pucca como diciendo "funcionó" perfectamente.

Las cosas siguieron normales en el restaurante. Luego de varias horas trabajando, la gente salió del restaurante.

Los tíos de Pucca se fueron a dormir y Pucca le ayudaba a Dada a lavar los platos. Hubo un silencio acogedor cuando Pucca decidió habla.

-¿Viste la cara que pusieron cuando nos vieron besándonos?-dijo Pucca sonriendo

-Lo vi todo en vivo y a todo color-dijo Dada riendo

-Sabes, ella no merece que alguien tan bueno y dulce como tú la ame-dijo Pucca tocando su hombro

-Lo mismo digo. Garu no merece que des tu 100 en los entrenamientos-dijo Dada tomando sus manos

-Gracias Dada-dijo Pucca abrazándolo

Y duraron abrazados un rato más.

**En la casa de Garu…**

-"No lo puedo creer. La perdí, la perdí para siempre. Y lo peor, ¡Se fue con el inutil de Dada!"-se dijo Garu enterrándose en las almohadas en su cama

-"_No seas tarado, todavía puedes conquistarla. Además, ni siquiera has hecho nada para que te vuelva a querer"-_le dijo su conciencia regañándolo

-"Tienes razón, es mi culpa. No he hecho nada para conquistarla"-dijo Garu recuperándose de su depre

-"_Asi se habla amigo"-_le animó su conciencia

-"Mañana, lucharé por ti. En el campeonato de ninja supremo"-se dijo Garu decidido para después salir de su cama e irse a entrenar

**En otro lugar…**

Se veía a Pucca entrenando arduamente para la competencia y Dada junto a Santa le ayudaban. Y Ching estaba vestida de porrista, echándole porras a su amiga.

-P-U-C-C-A ¡VAAAAAAAAAAAMOS PUCCA!-vitoreó Ching agitando los pompones

Pucca se veía esquivando shurikens y agujas con los ojos vendados y haciendo equilibrio en palos de bambú.

-_Verás de lo que soy capaz de hacer_-pensó Pucca a la vez que esquivaba todo

**Cerca de la casa de Garu…**

-"Te voy a recuperar aunque muera en el intento"-se dijo Garu cortando sus blancos con su espada

Asi, los dos ninjas se preparaban para demostrar algo muy importante. Uno demostrará lo que es capaz de hacer y el otro demuestra lo que es capaz de hacer por recuperar al amor de su vida.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis Porfa. **


	4. Batalla del ninja supremo Capítulo 3

**Batalla del ninja supremo (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un capi más de Pucca. Gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia. Le agradezco a VOOZ que me haya prestado a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

El día había llegado. Muchos competidores de diferentes aldeas y países arribaban a Sooga, la sede de los combates del ninja supremo. Entre esos ninjas se encontraban Pucca y Garu y este último se quedó sorprendido al ver a Pucca entrando por la puerta de los competidores.

Quiso ir a hablarle pero los separaron para que salieran por diferentes puertas. Garu se deprimió pero se repuso con una mirada desafiante.

-Gente de todos los lugares, bienvenidos a la batalla del ninja supremo-dijo Santa hablando con un micrófono

Todos gritaron y chiflaron emocionados.

-Aquí están los doce mejores guerreros del mundo-dijo Santa haciendo una seña para que abrieran las puertas

Y salieron los guerreros. Garu buscó a Pucca por todos lados y cuál fue su sorpresa que en vez de verla, vio que entre los participantes estaba Tobe, su archienemigo.

-Nos volvemos a ver Garu, mi odiado enemigo-dijo Tobe acercándose a él

Garu solo lo observó fríamente, restándole importancia.

-Todos volteen, hay algo muy importante que decirles-dijo Santa teniendo toda la atención de los combatientes-El ganador de esta competencia peleará con el campeón de hace dos años por el titulo de ninja supremo-dijo para después sonreír

Toda la gente hablaba intrigada.

-Damas y caballeros, les presento a la campeona del ninja supremo… ¡PUCCA!-dijo Santa evitando reírse de las caras que pusieron todos los presentes

A Garu se le desencajó la mandíbula al escuchar su nombre. ¿Entonces tendría que pelear con ella si quería el titulo de ninja supremo? De verdad que dios lo odiaba.

En eso sale Pucca saludando y sonriéndole a todos. Fijó su vista en Garu, ella simplemente sonrió como diciendo "esto no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad Garu?" y volvió a lo suyo: saludar a la gente para después irse a sentar al lado del maestro Soo.

-Jejeje, de verdad que Garu no se lo esperaba-dijo el maestro Soo riendo

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Pucca viendo hacia la arena de combate

-Atención, se elegirá el primer combate-dijo Santa

-Y el primer combate es…-dijo Santa eligiendo dos papeles-Ryu contra Sanyo-dijo haciéndoles una seña para que se colocaran en posición de combate

Los demás retadores salieron de la arena.

-Comiencen-dijo el maestro Soo

Los dos eran bastantes buenos. La batalla duró varios minutos hasta que Ryu le dio una patada de tijera a Sanyo, estampándolo contra la pared.

-El ganador es Ryu-dijo Santa señalando al ganador

Toda la afición festejó el triunfo. Ryu hizo reverencia y después giró hacia Pucca guiñendole un ojo. Pucca solo sacó la lengua en señal de asco.

Garu quería asesinar a ese tipo de la forma más cruel y dolorosa (o sea al estilo Sasuke ¬¬).

-El siguiente es…Tobe contra Yukio-dijo Santa invitando a pasar a la arena a los combatientes

-Esto será pan comido-dijo Tobe soltando una risa malévola

-Comiencen-dijo el maestro Soo

La batalla comenzó. Yukio y Tobe se daban con todo, hasta que por "accidente" Yukio resbaló con un charco de aceite haciendo que Tobe aprovechara para darle un puñetazo y mandarlo fuera del área de combate.

-El ganador es Tobe-dijo Santa de manera desganada

Todos lo abuchearon y le decían cosas como "tramposo" o "sáquenlo" cosas asi. Pero Tobe solo reía por haber ganado.

-_Si me llegara a tocar pelear con él, lo mataría sin piedad-_pensó Pucca viéndole asesinamente (O.O ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la dulce Pucca?)

Pasaron otros retadores hasta que llegó la batalla de Garu.

-El último combate es…Garu contra Mikaro-dijo Santa señalando a los competidores

El chico llamado Mikaro tenía un aspecto algo tétrico, pero eso no le importó a Garu. El tenía que demostrarle a Pucca que sería capaz de ganar el combate.

-Comiencen-dijo el maestro Soo

El chico de aspecto tétrico creó un hoyo negro que casi arrastra con toda la gente y en especial a Garu. El hoyo succionaba a Garu con mayor fuerza cada vez.

-_¡Resiste Garu!-_pensó Pucca viéndole preocupada

-_No quedaré mal frente a ella, no otra vez_-pensó Garu sonriendo

Y en un ágil movimiento, se soltó para ir directo al hoyo. Ya cuando estaba a punto de entrar, dijo un giro y pateó al chico en la espalda haciendo que el hoyo desaparezca y dejando al chico inconsciente.

-Mikaro está descalificado, se prohíbe matar a su adversario. El ganador es Garu-dijo Santa señalándolo

Garu hizo una reverencia y sacó una pancarta de quien sabe donde que decía: PUCCA, TE AMO. Garu sonrió.

La gente decía "awww" al ver que Garu estaba siendo romántico con Pucca.

Pucca se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver que Garu le decía que la amaba, pero no supo si creerle o no. Y sin decir nada, giró su vista hacia otro lado.

Garu se quedó triste al ver que Pucca ni siquiera le pudo sostener la mirada y sin más se retiró con todo y pancarta.

-Bien, ahora que pasen los seis semifinalistas-dijo el maestro Soo llamándolos

Los seis semifinalistas ingresaron nuevamente en la arena de combate.

-Como saben, después de estas peleas quedarán tres de ustedes y uno de esos tres va a pasa automáticamente a la final si yo lo decido-dijo el maestro Soo serio

-¿Entonces los otros dos pelearán para quedar también en la final?-preguntó Ryu con pose de "soy el ninja más cool del mundo"

-Así es, habrá un descanso de media hora-dijo el maestro Soo bostezando

Y salió del lugar junto a sus doncellas.

Mientras, Garu fue a hablar con Pucca.

**En otro lugar…**

-Me desharé de los otros competidores para así llegar a la gran final y ser el ninja supremo. Y de paso cumpliré con mi venganza Muajajaja-reía malvadamente Tobe-Movilícense-ordenó a sus ninjas

Y estos obedecieron rápidamente.

**Cerca de la arena de combate…**

Garu encontró a Pucca. Le hacía señas para que viniera pero ella ni sus luces. Sin darse por vencido, fue hacia Pucca y la tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame de una ve…!

Fue interrumpida por un beso de parte de Garu. Era un beso desesperado pero cargado de amor. Pucca se quedó en shock al ver que estaba correspondiendo el beso, pero recuperó su cordura y se separó de él dándole una fuerte bofetada.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme jamás!-le gritó Pucca enojada para después salir corriendo

Ese beso dejó a un Garu herido y a una Pucca confundida.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ustedes deciden:**

**¿Hago sufrir más a Garu o ya quieren que los junte? Voten por fa**

**Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Qué tramará Tobe?**

**¿Logrará su objetivo?**

**¿Pucca y Garu estarán juntos?**

**¿Quién llegará a la final?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	5. Plan fallido Capítulo 4

**Plan fallido (Capítulo 4)**

**Hola a todos. Disculpen por no haber actualizando antes pero me enfermé de la gripa T.T, todavía ando algo mala pero bueno (culpo de mi enfermedad a mi hermana y a mi sobrino ¬¬). Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir esta historia. Le agradezco a VOOZ por prestarme a sus personajes.**

**Este capi va dedicado DYUI18 y mirashi. ¡Al fin te encontré, gemela mía! Jajaja, cof. Disculpen, también traigo tos.**

Se veía a Tobe y a sus secuaces disfrazados de meseros en el restaurante de fideos, ya que los seis finalistas comían ahí para reponer fuerzas.

-Bien, pondremos un sedante en los fideos de los competidores para que duerman hasta que me proclamen el ninja supremo muajaja-reía malvadamente Tobe-Que empiece el plan-dijo ordenándole a sus ninjas

Y todos fueron a cumplir con su maligno plan (digamos que lo del sedante se me ocurrió cuando una de mis lectoras estaba siendo acosada por su novio que quería jugar twis…cof, cof mejor no digo nada ¬¬u).

Tobe entró sigilosamente a la cocina, localizó los fideos de los participantes y les echó el sedante en polvo. Ya cuando iba saliendo, un gato de color negro lo atacó, dejándolo con graves rasguños (se lo merece ¬¬).

**Cerca del restaurante…**

Rin-rin y Dada caminaban juntos de la mano hacia el restaurante cuando… ¡esperen un momento! ¿Rin-rin y Dada, tomados de la mano?

-Oh, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días-dijo Ching sorprendida dejando caer su espada

-Se avecina el fin del mundo-dijo Abyo igual de sorprendido

-Por lo menos Garu no está suplicándole a Pucca que lo perdone-dijo Ching bromeando

Cual fue la sorpresa de todos que Garu perseguía a Pucca con un ramo de flores y que este decía "perdóname Pucca".

Todos estaban con las bocas desencajadas.

-¡Es el fin del mundo!-gritó Abyo como niña

Un goterón resbaló por la sien de Ching como diciendo "¿Cómo fue posible que me haya enamorado de un subnormal?".

-Cálmate Abyo-dijo Ching dándole un zape

-Auch, eso duele-dijo Abyo sobándose

-Pues compórtate. Al parecer Garu está pagando por lo que le hizo a Pucca Muajajaja-dijo Ching riéndose malvadamente

-Ching, me estás asustando-dijo Abyo todo azul de la cara

-Ups, lo siento. Vayamos adentro-dijo Ching tomando la mano de su novio

Abyo solo se dejó llevar por su novia.

**En el restaurante…**

-Invitados, ¡TODOS A COMER!-dijeron los tíos de Pucca

Los peleadores comieron sus fideos con caras de satisfacción y felicidad. De repente, cayeron al suelo empezando a roncar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ching al ver a los luchadores inconscientes

Tío Ho se acercó para olfatear un pequeño residuo de fideos en la cara de uno de ellos.

-¡Fueron sedados!-dijo Ho shockeado

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo fue posible?-dijo Tío Dumplin preocupado

-¿Quién pudo hacer semejante barbaridad?-preguntó Lingüini alzando los brazos

-Tobe-dijo Pucca quien traía cargado a Mío

Mío traía un pedazo de tela en la boca que pertenece a Tobe.

-¡Mata fideos!-dijeron los tres tíos enojados

-No se preocupen, lo buscaré-dijo Pucca con semblante serio

-No irás sola, nosotros te acompañamos-dijo Ching sonriéndole

Pucca solo se limitó a sonreír. Y volteó hacia Garu que en su mirada le decía que la acompañaría.

-_Creo que ya sufrió bastante, por ahora._ ¿Nos acompañas Garu?-dijo Pucca sonriéndole

A Garu lo iluminó un rayo de esperanza. Asi que con mirada determinada asintió.

-Vamos-dijo Pucca saliendo del restaurante

Los cuatro salieron en busca de tobe.

-¿Crees que ya lo perdonó?-preguntó Ho tranquilo

-Parece que solo hizo una tregua con su venganza-dijo Tío Dumplin serio

-Esa niña solo aprenderá a perdonarlo cuando él esté en peligro de muerte-dijo Lingüini negando con la cabeza

-Solo espero que cuando le dé el perdón no sea demasiado tarde-dijo Ho cerrando los ojos mientras que una brisa pasa y mueve sus ropas

**En la arena de combate…**

-Cuando no vean a los participantes venir, van a tener que proclamarme ninja supremo-dijo Tobe mientras movía un frasco con liquido tranparente de un lado a otro

-Eso será en tus sueños Tobe-dijo Pucca viéndole enojada

-Ja, no me detendrás. ¡Ninjas, al ataque!-dijo Tobe señalando a Pucca-¿Ninjas?-preguntó viendo a todos lados

-Ya nos encargamos de ellos-dijo Abyo saliendo detrás de él

-Entréganos el antídoto-dijo Ching sacando sus espadas

Garu salía viéndole con el seño fruncido.

-Se acabó Tobe, danos ese antídoto-dijo Pucca pacientemente

-¡Nunca!-dijo Tobe apretando más el frasco

-De acuerdo, tu lo pediste-dijo Pucca tronándose los nudillos

-Mami-dijo Tobe con voz de chillona

Y Pucca le dio una buena dosis de golpes, patadas, arañazos y varios calzones chinos, dejando a Tobe del tamaño de un enano por semejante calzón chino.

-¡Me vengaré por estoooooooooo!-dijo Tobe mientras era pateado por Pucca mandándolo muy lejos

-Tienes una buena patada-dijo Ching sonriéndole

-Gracias. Regresemos-dijo Pucca ignorando olímpicamente a Garu y este se deprimía

-_Aquí vamos otra vez-_pensaron Abyo y Ching con dos goterones

Y regresaron al restaurante.

**Diez minutos después, en el restaurante…**

-¿Pueden seguir luchando?-preguntó Lingüini viéndolos

-Me temo que no, ese ninja idiota hizo que nuestros músculos se entumecieran-dijo uno de los participantes

Los demás tenían el mismo problema.

-Me temo que no se puede cancelar el torneo de ninja supremo. Garu, pelearás por el titulo de ninja supremo-dijo el maestro Soo-Claro, solo si los participantes están de acuerdo-dijo sonriendo

-Claro-dijo Ryu

-Por mí no hay problema. Podemos intentarlo después-dijo otro de los competidores

-La decisión es unánime, la gran final será entre Garu contra Pucca-dijo señalándolos

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Pucca miraba a Garu, Garu miraba a Pucca. Ambos con una sola meta: ganar y demostrarle al otro de lo que puede ser capaz.

-Todos vayan a la arena-dijo el maestro Soo yéndose con sus doncellas

Todos fijaron rumbo hacia la arena.

**Veinte minutos después…**

-Debido a ciertas circunstancias, algunos de los participantes no podrán competir. Asi que la última batalla se dará entre Pucca contra Garu-dijo Santa por el micrófono

Toda la gente comenzó a cuchichear.

-Combatientes, preséntense en la arena-dijo el maestro Soo

-_Sé que puedo. Te demostraré lo que valgo Garu-_pensó Pucca saliendo a la arena

-_Verás de lo que soy capaz. Dejaré de lado los sentimientos para ganar esta batalla-_pensó Garu entrando a la arena

-_Te demostraré lo que valgo…aún cuando casi te mate en batalla_-pensaron ambos con miradas decisivas

**Continuará…**

**¡Se está poniendo bueno señores! Ahora las preguntas**

**¿Quién ganará?**

**¿Qué pasará con su relación?**

**¿Podrán sacarle el calzón incrustado a Tobe?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿sip?**


	6. ¿Empate? ¡Divertido amor! Capítulo 5

**¿Empate? ¡Divertido amor! (Capítulo 5)**

**Hola a todos, disculpen por no haber podido actualizar antes. Gracias a todos los lectores por seguir esta historia. Le agradezco a VOOZ por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

El ambiente se había tornado tenso en la arena. Pucca y Garu se miraban desafiantes.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo el maestro Soo

Pucca y Garu se movieron a gran velocidad hicieron un puño con la mano y se dieron un impactante puñetazo en la cara volando a diferentes direcciones.

-Pucca y Garu salieron volando del lugar. Sin duda esto se pone cada vez más interesante-dijo Santa sonriendo

Se levantaron rápidamente con un hilo de sangre saliendo de un costado de sus bocas, se limpiaron y volvieron a pelear.

**En otro lugar, más bien, cerca del restaurante de fideos…**

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-preguntó Shaman trepando por una pared hacia el techo

-Porque todos están viendo la pelea entre Pucca contra Garu y aprovecharemos para robarnos la comida-dijo la vagabunda con una cascada de baba saliendo de su boca (no recuerdo como se llama)

-Es cierto, es el mejor plan que hemos tenido, eh-dijo Payaso con su típico tic

Iban subiendo sin ningún percance. Se veía que estaban a punto de lograrlo cuando Mío los atacó dándoles unos buenos golpes al estilo ninja.

Rasguñados y golpeados, cayeron al suelo con ojos de remolino. Cuando despertaron, el viento movió algunos arbustos dejando ver un letrero que decía: "Cuidado, gato ninja en servicio".

Un goterón resbaló por la sien de los tres cuando Mío volvió a atacarlos y estos salieron huyendo.

-Este plan apesta, eh-dijo Payaso gritando como niña

Y siguieron corriendo hasta perderse a la afueras de Sooga (¬¬ tontos).

**De vuelta a la arena…**

Se veía a Pucca y Garu con severos golpes y con las ropas hecha añicos. Pucca traía el pelo suelto a causa de la espada de Garu y Garu también lo traía suelto a causa de una shuriken de Pucca. Estaban completamente cansados y con las energías casi nulas.

La gente estaba mega emocionada, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Pucca fue lo suficientemente capaz de lastimar físicamente a Garu en una pelea, sin duda era una de los mejores ninjas que existen. Mientras que veían a Garu pelear dignamente.

-Aquí se acaba Garu-dijo Pucca haciendo un campo de energía (igual al del episodio "el no me ama" n_n)

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-dijo Garu haciendo un campo de energía pero algo electrizante

Corrieron a velocidad haciendo que sus campos de fuerza chocaran y provocaran una explosión en cadena.

Todos salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar. El lugar se desmoronó en miles de pedazos.

-¡Pucca!-gritaron los tíos de ella

-¡Garu!-gritaron Abyo y Ching

Y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar. Quitaron los escombros y los vieron inconscientes, llamaron a los paramédicos y los transportaron al hospital.

**Tres horas después…**

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Tío Dumplin preocupado

-Están bien, están fuera de peligro. Pero, me temo que no despertaran en un buen rato-dijo el doctor serio

-Entiendo, gracias doctor-dijo Dumplin entre alegre y triste

-Si quieren pueden quedarse-dijo el doctor yéndose

Tío Dumplin asintió. Este fue a contarles a los demás y esperaron a que Pucca y Garu despertaran.

**Tres días después…**

Pucca comenzaba a abrir sus lentamente y sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?-se preguntó sobándose la cabeza

Miró a todos lados viendo que no estaba en su habitación sino en un hospital. Entonces sintió que la observaban. Giró su vista hacia el lugar proveniente de esa mirada y observó sorprendida como la mirada de Garu se encontraba vacía y sin vida.

-_Bien, aquí se termina el juego-_pensó Pucca viéndole

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Garu acercándose

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Estoy hablando? Simple, pude romper mi voto de silencio gracias a ti-dijo Garu completando la pregunta y dudando en acercarse o no más a ella

-Garu yo…

-Lo lamento-dijo Garu triste-Pero de verdad yo te amo, te amo ma…

Fue interrumpido por un beso que le dio Pucca. Era un beso suave y cargado de amor.

-Yo también Garu-dijo Pucca después de romper el beso

Garu estaba tan feliz que la volvió a besar pero más apasionadamente. Duraron así mucho tiempo entre besos, abrazos y caricias.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia Pucca?-preguntó Garu rojo de pena

-Sí-dijo Pucca dándole un beso quita aliento

Y volvieron a la rutina de más besos y caricias.

**Veinte minutos después…**

Curiosamente, Pucca y Garu estaban totalmente desarreglados como si hubieran luchado otra vez (si supieran cof, cof).

-Me alegra que ya han despertado-dijo Ho abrazándolos

Fue seguido de los otros tíos y de los amigos de ambos, diciéndoles que como pudieron hacer algo tan imprudente y bla, bla, bla.

-¿Por qué están en ese estado?-preguntó Ching inocentemente

Miles de gotas de nerviosismo bajaban por sus cabezas.

-Es que acabamos de despertar, tu sabes, uno no se levanta arreglado ¿verdad?-dijo Pucca riendo nerviosamente

-Es cierto-dijo Garu soltando una risita nerviosa

-Oh, ¡GARU ESTA HABLANDO!-gritaron los presentes

El resultado: los tíos y Abyo desmayados y tres goterones por parte de Pucca, Garu y Ching.

-Cuando despierten les explicamos-dijo Pucca suspirando pesadamente

-Asi que, ¿se despertaron desarreglados, eh?-dijo Ching viéndoles pillinamente

Los mencionados se pusieron rojos como jitomates de tianguis. Al parecer, Ching no se la creyó en ningún momento (que andaban haciendo pillines).

-¿Y cómo fue que pudiste hablar de nuevo?-preguntó Ching intrigada

-El maestro Soo declaró un empate entre Pucca y yo, asi que me concedió un "deseo" y le pedí que dejaría mi voto de silencio-dijo Garu viendo a Pucca embelesadamente

-No me veas asi Garu-dijo Pucca poniéndose roja

-No puedo evitar verte-dijo Garu como si nada

-Creo que los dejamos solos-dijo Ching arrastrando a los desmayados fuera del cuarto

Y los novios se quedaron haciendo cosas de novios (no sé muy bien que hagan los novios porque no he tenido ninguno T.T).

**Semanas después…**

Se veía a Garu detrás de Pucca persiguiéndola por toda Sooga. Garu la alcanzó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Quien diría que Garu es ahora el que persigue a Pucca-dijo Ho sonriendo

-Pero a Pucca no parece molestarle-dijo Lingüini viéndolos feliz

-Que divertido es el amor-dijo Tío Dumplin suspirando

Y los tres comenzaron a reír. Mientras, Pucca y Garu se seguían besando delante de todos.

**FIN**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Como ven, fue un final feliz n_n cuídense, nos vemos y gracias por leer este fic. **


End file.
